Classroom Flirting
by Ben Firebird
Summary: This is a small story about what might happen after one of Sadayo's massages, and the days after.
1. Chapter 1

This is a story I came up with late one night where I couldn't sleep so I end up writing most of this story. There be some adult talk in this story, and it has a few spoils for Sadayo's confidant route.

Classroom Flirting

Sadayo Kawakami slowly opened her brown eyes, blinking rapidly a couple times, the teacher had no idea about where she was, yet as she slowly turned her head to the left she saw a familiar room, with a few strange souvenirs on a shelf not that far away from her, some of which she had given to the occupant of the room.

Yet as the sleepy Sadayo turned a bit and looked to her right, she saw her favorite troublesome student Akira Kurusu, sleeping soundly beside her. The student who had discovered that she was moonlighting as a maid, and while Sadayo had feared at first that he was going to try and exploit that knowledge by blackmailing her or by doing something else horrible. Yet instead he had just talked with her and ended up becoming her Master, then after finding out why she was working as a maid, he had done his utmost to help her get through the nightmare from her past that had been hunting and hurting her for such a long time, which had resulted in her falling head over heels in-love with her student.

But while Sadayo had been hesitant about entering a relationship with a student, she had been unable to stop herself from doing so once Akira had told her that he felt the same way about her.

That he was in-love with her too.

Yet as Sadayo laid there thinking about all of that, she reached underneath the cover, where she was quick to discover that the only clothes she had on, was a pair of nylon stockings and a garter belt. Other then that, the brunette haired teacher was completely naked, next to her student, and a quick peek under the cover made it clear to Sadayo that Akira was just as naked as she was.

It was then that everything that had happened that evening came back to her in a rush, she had gone there to give Akira a massage, which was something she enjoyed doing a great deal, yet one thing had lead to another they had ended up laying on the bed beside each other and had soon been making out like there was no tomorrow. It was then that she had reached out and started pulling Akira's clothes off, telling him that she needed him, that she needed him to make love to her.

What had followed after that had been so amazing that just the thought of it made a deep blush appear on Sadayo's face. "You really are a naughty student ain't you?" She asked him in a whisper, as more and more images of what the two of them had done, ran rampage through her mind, yet once she reached the end, she let out a small gasp seeing as he had end up cumming inside her without any protection.

But while Sadayo had honestly nothing at all against the idea of carrying Akira's child, she seriously believed that they should not start a family together until after the troublemaker graduated. Yet after laying there admiring her young lover's handsome features a bit longer, Sadayo decide that it was about time for her to head on home, to make sure that they had not, during their heated passion made a little one neither of them were ready for.

And so while blushing profoundly the naked homeroom teacher moved the cover aside, then got slowly up from the bed, being extremely careful not to wake up Akira. Sadayo could not really explain why, but she felt more than a little embarrassed about her nakedness, which was kinda weird since it had not been all that long since she had been laying underneath her student, crying out his name and scratching up his back, as he made passionate love to her.

So after making absolutely certain, that Akira was still asleep, Sadayo began gather together her maid uniform. Once fully dressed she stepped back over next to the bed, and gently shook Akira's shoulder.

"Akira-kun, please wake up, I need to speak with you" Sadayo said in a low tone.

Hearing that familiar voice calling out his name. But not at all ready to leave his bed just yet, Akira let out a low displeased moan, as he rolled over in an attempt to get away, from the person that was trying to wake him up, it was only when he heard delighted giggle, and felt the cover that had slid away from him, being put back around him, that his tired mind remind him of who had been in the room with him, when he had fallen asleep.

Slowly opening his brown eyes, Akira saw his teacher, the woman he loved with all of his being, standing above him smiling gently down at him. "What is it?" He asked, simply unable to keep the sleepiness out of his voice,

"I am sorry to wake you up handsome, but I need to head back home" she softly told him.

Hearing her say that, Akira slowly sat up on the bed, using the cover to hide his naked lower body. "Why? It's so late, why don't you just spend the night here?" The boy asked, unable to stop himself from taking a glance down at her cleavage.

Noticing him doing that, Sadayo reached down and lightly pinched his right cheek, in a playful manner. "I would love to you naughty boy, but it just so happens to be a school day tomorrow, and there is no way I could show up at work in my maid uniform".

"Guess you are right, besides I do not want anybody else seeing you in that outfit but me, my sweet maid" Akira grinned, looking up into her chocolate brown eyes.

Leaning down, Sadayo placed a light kiss on Akira's lips. "Since I am your personal maid master, you are the only one who is going to see me in this outfit" Sadayo softly promised her troublesome student, then stood back up straight, telling him that she had to get going now, before she changed her mind, which she was dangerously close to doing. She could not even begin to describe how much she truly wanted to get back in bed with him, and spend the rest of the night there, showing the young man, just how much he meant to her. So while barely able to keep her desires in check, Sadayo turned around and began making her way towards the staircase.

"If you wait for me to get dressed, then I'll walk you out!" Akira called out after her, as she with a seductive wink and wiggling hips disappeared down the stairs, calling back to him, that she would wait for him down in the cafe.

Shaking his head slightly at Sadayo's obvious attempt to entice him, Akira got up from the bed and quickly pulled on a white T-shirt and a black pair of boxers, before hastily following his beautiful lover downstairs. Once down there, he saw her standing near the yellow pay phone he had so often used to call her, gently petting a smirking Morgana, who was clearly planning on teasing him none stop about what he had seen, once Sadayo left.

Yet seriously not in the mood to deal with the talking cat, Akira simply ignored Morgana as he stepped over beside his beautiful teacher. "You know, I do not mind escorting you home, my Lady" the blank haired boy said with a small bow, seriously concerned about letting his girlfriend go home alone at this hour.

Grateful for his concern, Sadayo smiled brightly at him. "You don't have to worry about me honey, I will be just fine, I always make sure to stay on the crowd streets. Beside ever since I first start working as a maid, I made sure to keep a bottle of mace in my bag. Not that I ever had a need to use it" she explained in a reassuring tone.

Happy to know that, Akira finally agreed to let his teacher go back home on her own. "Please, do text me once you get home" he requested softly, before he leaned in and pressed his lips against her's, kissing her gently.

Closing her eyes, Sadayo kissed back for about a minute, then reluctantly broke the kiss, resting her forehead against his'. "I have to go" She told him in a breathless whisper. Simply unable to deny just how unbelievably much she want to tell him that they should just forget all about school tomorrow, then head back up stairs, for the rest of the night.

"I know I'll see you tomorrow, my sweet maid" Akira said back in a equally low tone of voice.

Nodding slowly, Sadayo place one last kiss on her student's lips, before she quickly swirled around and left Leblanc, before the temptation to stay grew so strong, that it would be impossible for her to leave.

Closing and locking the door after her, Akira let out a deep sigh. "Damn, I was kinda hoping that she would spend the whole night here".

Yet those words had barely left his mouth, before Morgana's laughter could be heard all over Leblanc. "Heh, heh you really have a way with women, I guess being around me, has taught you a thing or two" the mostly black cat boasted loudly.

Looking away from the door and over at him, Akira could not help but roll his eyes a single time at the smug expression on Morgana's face. "Yeah you might be right, seeing you getting constantly rejected by Ann, makes it easy to figure out what I shouldn't do" Akira said back, before he began making his way back up to his room.

"HEEY That's uncalled for! Lady Ann does not reject me constantly!. You just wait and see Akira, once I become a human I know for certain that Lady Ann is going to love me more than anybody else!" The stubborn cat insisted firmly, as he jumped down from the chair and went after his friend, far from done telling Akira about how much Lady Ann was going to love him, once he found away to turn into a human.

Reaching the attic Morgana saw Akira sitting on the old couch with his cell phone, obviously waiting for Miss Kawakami to message him that she had gotten home safely. And since Akira wasn't really doing anything Morgana would consider even remotely useful, the cat was quick to continued talking about the greatness, that was Lady Ann and how great their relationship was going to be once they got together. Not that Akira was paying any attention to what Morgana was saying, he simply ignored him.

It was about fifteen minutes later when Akira got the message he had been waiting for, and after reading through the text the boy was please to know that Sadayo was safely back home, and with no other reason to stay awake he quickly changed the damp sheet, then went to bed. Yet as the leader of the Phantom Thief got comfortable on his bed, he instantly realized that falling asleep again, was going to be a bit of a challenge since his roommate was still blabbering loudly about Ann.

"Ok Morgana I get it, you and Ann are a match made in heaven, now please be quiet so I can get some sleep" the boy requested softly.

Blinking rapidly a couple of times Morgana glare angrily at his friend, since he had interrupted him, just when he was about to describe just how utterly beautiful Lady Ann's long hair was. Yet seeing the tired look the boy was sending him, the cat decide to give it a rest, at least for now.

"Fiiine, we'll continue this conversation later" the cat sighed annoyed. Then jumped up on the couch and laid down.

Rolling his eyes a single time. "Greeeat, I can hardly wait" Akira mumbled sarcastically, as he slowly turned over, enjoying the faint scent of Sadayo's perfume on his pillow.

000000

The next day, Sadayo just barely made it to work on time, which caused her coworker Ms. Chouno to give her yet another earful about work ethic and that she needed to take her job serious. Sadayo however only half listened to what the other woman was saying, it had been a pretty exhausting night for her, since she had need to spend some time figuring out if she was pregnant or not.

Fortunately there was not a little one on it's way, and she was going to go to the pharmacy after work to get some birth control pills, so Akira and her did not become parents before both of them where ready for it. Just the thought of how Akira had told her yesterday, during their love making, that he want to spend the rest of his life with her, send a small shiver of delight through Sadayo's body.

Yet before Sadayo could really start daydreaming about what the future had in store for her, and the young man she was in-love with, Ms. Chouno loud booming voice interrupt her happy thoughts.

"Are you even listening to me!?".

"Yes I'm listening, I am just thinking about todays lesson" Sadayo lied.

Nodding slowly in approval. "I am pleased to hear, that you at least take that part of your job serious, Ms. Kawakami. Now since class is about to start we will continue this conversation later" Ms. Chouno said, obviously far from done telling her fellow teacher how she was suppose to do her job.

Watching the English teacher disappear hastily down the hall, Sadayo sighed loudly. 'Oh God, doesn't that woman have anything else to do but bother me all the time? She seriously needs to find herself a boyfriend, being so fixated on work just ain't healthy, I should know that better than anybody thanks to the Takases...Mmm, I wonder how Ms. Chouno would react, if she found out that I was dating one of my students? It might actually end up giving her a heart attack'. not that Sadayo wished for something like that to happen, but the thought of the downright nosey woman fainting from finding out about her's and Akira's relationship, did bring forth an amused smile.

Even when the love struck teacher stepped into her classroom a few seconds later, Sadayo was still smirking like a maniac, which obviously freaked out a few of her students, who start loudly mumbling between each other about a surprise quiz or something else like that, and while Sadayo could not deny that a small sadistic a part of her, found it a bit fun scaring her students like this, the woman was quick to tell them, to find out their textbooks so they could continue where they left off yesterday.

Yet as Sadayo began calmly teaching the class, she did her utmost not to look directly at Akira, since she realized that if she got eye contact with her young lover, she would get all weak in the knees. Unfortunately the lesson had not even been going on for five minutes, before a slightly puzzled Ann had question about the subject they were discussing, which forced Sadayo to look in the direction of the blond haired girl, and thereby Akira too, since he was sitting directly behind Ann, and the very instant her eyes moved slightly upwards and fell on him, the boy send her a small meaningful smile that was clearly meant to tell her that he loved her.

Doing her best to keep her embarrassment at bay, Sadayo quickly answered Ann's question, then hastily swirled around, pinked up a piece of chalk and started writing the exact same thing down on the board, which resulted in a few students whispering about her being worn out like usual. And while that did bother her a bit, Sadayo just need a little time, to regain control of her emotions, and once she was certain that her face wasn't totally red, she again turned around and looked back at her students.

Yet much to the teacher's annoyance, her boyfriend was far from done with the flirtatious teasing, the next thing Akira did when Sadayo accidently took a glance in his direction, was to immediately send her a small barely visible wink.

'Damn you! You evil...evil Phantom Thief, I am going to make you pay for this later!' Sadayo mentally promised her troublesome student, as she fought to keep her blush from showing, she was seriously tempt to hurl the piece of chalk she was still holding, at the boy, especially when she saw him smile at her yet again, the only reason why she stop herself from doing just that, was because she knew that punishing him for not doing anything would raise too many questions, Sadayo was after all the only one in there, who had noticed what the wicked thief was doing. Besides she knew from Mr Ushimaru, that Akira was pretty good at dodging chalk whenever it was thrown at him.

So in the end, the only option Sadayo had, was to try and ignore her young lover as much as possible, which proved to be quite a challenge, since he did his utmost to stealthy flirt with her, whenever there was an opportunity to do so.

Even that one time, she was about to walk pass him, she saw him quickly scribble something down on the small piece of paper laying near the edge of his desk, and as Sadayo read the words, I love you Sensei, she almost slug him right then and there, as she again struggled to keep her embarrassment from showing.

The rest of the class continued in that manner, forcing Sadayo to spend a lot of time writing pointless things on the blackboard, to avoid looking at her dumbass of a boyfriend. Once the first lesson of the day finally reached it's end, Sadayo was out of the classroom, before any of her students could even stand up from their seats. The young embarrassed teacher was in serious need of a little alone time to calm herself down, and more importantly try and come up with a way to get even with the wicked thief, who had spend an entire lesson, messing with her. She was sooo going to make him pay for this.

Watching his adorable teacher leave in such haste, Akira raised his left hand to hide an amused chuckle. The teenager had never thought that flirting with Sadayo during class, would be so utter hilarious, and he was still struggling to keep his laughter under control, when a well-known sound from his cell phone informed him, that he had received a message from somebody.

Figuring that it was one of his fellow Phantom Thieves, who want to ask him if they where going to keep on exploring mementos today, which wasn't really a bad idea, considering they had a few requests in there, they need to deal with.

Yet the only words on his phone was: 'Come to the storage room near the classroom, I need to talk with you, about something very important 'Master'. By the way if you are not here in three minutes, I am going to give you a ZERO, on you next test. Ohh and do make sure that nobody sees you'.

Of course instantly realizing who the message was from, and knowing that she was pissed at him, Akira was honestly quite a bit tempted to just ignore the message. Yet the thing about her giving him a zero on his next test made it to risky to ignore.

"I'll be back shortly Morgana, stay out of sight" Akira whispered to the cat, who like usual was hiding in his desk. Then without waiting for Morgana to give him a response, he stood up, and hastily made his way towards the exit of the classroom. Once out in the hallway, the black haired teenager quickly made certain that nobody was paying any attention to him, which was easy enough to do, thanks to his third eye ability. Then without wasting anymore time, he took off in the direction of the storage room, where his teacher was waiting for him.

Once the young man arrived at the storage room, he again activate third eye to make certain that nobody was watching him, Akira knew that if anybody caught him and Sadayo together, it would be all over for both of them, her career would be completely ruined, and he would be thrown out of school with nowhere else to go, since no other school want him around, thanks to the assault charges. But even knowing all of that, Akira still want to be with Sadayo more than anything else. Once he was absolutely certain that nobody was watching him, the stealthy boy swiftly opened the door to the storage room, then stepped inside, closing the door behind him.

"Sadayo honey, I am here" he called out to her.

Those words had barely left his mouth when somebody grab onto his collar and roughly pull him in close, the mere sight of his girlfriend's brown angry eyes, glaring sorely at him made him gobble nervously a single time. Maybe he had taken the flirting a bit too far.

"Will you pleeease knock it off with the flirting already! I am trying my best to be a good teacher for my students here, you are making that very difficult you wicked little thief" Sadayo growled angrily out through her teeth. Still greatly embarrassed by her sneaky boyfriend's actions during class.

While Akira could not deny, that the stone cold look in Sadayo's otherwise lovely eyes had freaked him out a bit, when he had first seen it. The boy had grown more than a little use to people, and even the more vicious types of shadows, sending him the evil eye. So it did not take long before the look of amusement returned to his face.

"Ahhh do I have to? Seeing you get all embarrassed like that is just so cute, Sensei" he told her, with a flirtatious smirk.

Narrowing her eyes even further, Sadayo kept on glaring sorely at her young lover, as she hissed the next few words to him. "If you do not cut it out, you will never see me in my maid uniform again...".

Of all the things Akira had expect Sadayo to threaten him with, to get him to stop with his flirting during class, that was the last one. She was after all the one who insist on wearing her maid uniform, whenever she paid him a visit him at Leblanc. Yet the teenager knew deep inside that he really did love the sight of his unbelievable sexy teacher in that outfit, and hearing her call him master, whenever she was dressed like that, was undeniably such a thrill that it always made his heart skip a beat.

"You are bluffing!" Akira said back, figuring that there was no way Sadayo would EVER consider carrying out that threat.

"Are you actually willing to take that risk, love?" The brown haired teacher asked in a low daring tone.

Staring intensely into Sadayo's deep brown eyes, to try and judge if she was bluffing or not, yet finally he let out a defeat sigh. "Fine Sadayo, I'll behave" the boy mumbled displeased, seriously not wanting to take the risk of her never putting on her maid uniform again.

Smiling brightly at him. "Good boy!" she said loudly just before she moved in and pressed her lips against his', kissing him with all of her might.

Honestly quite a bit surprised by the sudden passionate kiss, Akira blinked rapidly a few times, then slowly closed his eyes and start kissing his teacher back. Yet the exact moment Akira did that, Sadayo instantly moved in even closer, rubbing her round breasts against him, and grinding her lower body against his. Feeling the the young man she loved so deeply getting more and more aroused the longer this kept going, Sadayo finally broke the kiss and moved slowly away from Akira, still with that bright smile on her face.

"I have to go now love, I'll see you back in class, don't be late now" she told him with a mischievous flirtatious look in her eyes, then swirled around and left the room before the evil thief had a chance to recover from the heated kiss, that honestly had turned Sadayo on a bit too, but thankfully she would have a much easier time hiding her arousal, than Akira.

Watching the door fly shut behind his lover, Akira reached up and touch his lips, that kiss had been so damn hot, that he was highly tempt to go after her, so that he could tell her that they should leave the school now, and go find some place, where he could spend the rest of the day showing her, just how special she truly was to him.

Yet Akira realized that it was impossible for both him and Sadayo, to leave the school early without arousing suspicion. 'Damn, I don't think I'll be able to pay much attention to her next class, thanks to that kiss, and everything else she did' the boy thought, as he sat down on an old chair in there, simply unable to get his beautiful teacher out of his mind.

"I really don't think she has the right to call me wicked considering what she just did" the Phantom Thief mumbled softly to himself. Knowing that he would have to spend some time in the old storage room not doing anything, before he could leave, and head on back to class.

The End.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, I have been wanting to write a second Chapter for Classroom Flirting for a while now, it ended up quite a bit longer than I had intended, but I do hope you all enjoy it. Another thing this story was written before I have played Persona 5 Royal, so there is no Kasumi in it, there is a few easter eggs here and there, if that's something that interest you. Last I of course do not own any rights to the Persona games.

Chapter 2

It was about five minutes after the bell had rung, when Akira stepped into the classroom. Noticing that his girlfriend had her attention turned towards the blackboard, the leader of the Phantom Thief began stealthily making his way to his seat.

Yet he hadn't gotten very far when Sadayo turned and immediately called out to him. "You are late, Kurusu-kun! What were you doing all this time?!" She asked loudly, even though Sadayo of course realized why her young lover hadn't shown up on time, she was after all the one responsible for him being late. But she was far from done paying him back for what he had done during the last class, she still could not believe that Akira-kun had been bold enough to flirt with her like that, with so many people around.

While Sadayo Kawakami truly did love Akira Kurusu with all of her being, it was impossible for the teacher not to worry about somebody finding out about their relationship, if it got out that she was dating one of her students, she could very well end up losing him forever, which was the last thing Sadayo want to happen, she had already decided after leaving him in the old storage room, that once school was done for the day, she was going to have a serious talk with him later, about being a little more careful.

Those thoughts were however swiftly pushed to the back of Sadayo's mind by Akira's next words. "I am sorry that I am late Sensei, I got lost on the road of life" he said, which immediately made a few amused chuckles run though the classroom. Sadyao too struggled to keep her own laughter at bay, and she had to quickly use her left hand to hide small amused smirk that appeared on her face, at this very moment she really did regret having told Akira that she liked watching anime in her spare time.

"You are sure that it was not a black cat that crossed your path, so you had to take the long way?" The teacher asked.

Sightly tempted to tell her that the only black cat nearby was presently hiding in his desk. Yet the more reasonable part of Akira's mind of course realized that if he did that, it would complicate things quite a bit, he might not have looked it up in the rule book, but he was relatively certain that bring a cat to school wasn't allowed. So instead the young man just smiled innocently at his teacher, while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Nope it was the life thing" he answered softly.

Rolling her eyes a single time and sighing loudly. "Just sit down already and be quiet. We'll talk about your tardiness after school" Sadayo told him.

Giving her a mock lazy salute. "Yes Ma'am!" Akira said, then reached down into his left pocket and fished out a small red book, which he flipped open on a random page, then while pretending to read the book, he start making his way to his desk, keeping the Kakashi Hatake imitation going the whole way, which again made a round of laughter run through the classroom, while a few students where whispering about him really being a ninja.

Seeing her boyfriend keeping the act going, Sadayo reached up and rubbed her forehead in a frustrated manner. 'Ohh dear God, how in the world could I fall in-love with a nut job like him' she wondered.

Watching him sit down, she saw him smile innocently at her again. Letting out another deep sigh, Sadayo loudly clear her throat. "Ok simmer down! You can talk all you want about ninjas once this lesson is over!" The teacher said in a bossy tone, that made it clear to all of them, that they had better be quiet now. Once the whispering stopped the teacher again turned her attention back towards the blackboard, writing a few kanjis as she continued with the lesson.

While, Akira would have been perfectly content with just sitting there watching Sadayo work. He did not get much time to do that, when a vibration from his phone informed him, that one of his friends want to talk with him. Pulling the phone out from his pocket, he saw that it was a message from the blonde girl sitting directly in front of him.

Ann: 'That was great, Akira! If you ever get tired of the whole Phantom Thief business, you should consider getting an acting career instead!'.

Smiling slight at those words, Akira quickly wrote a message back.

Akira: 'Thank you, Ann. But why can't I do both? Arsène Lupin is a master disguises, which means he has to be a great actor too. Just like you Ann, back when Yusuke want to paint you naked, I still can't believe you put on all of those clothes'.

That text immediately got him half a dozen angry emojis, Akira could see the girl practically fuming in front of him.

Ann: 'That was one of the most embarrassing moments of my life! So if you don't knock it off with the teasing, I am going to get Morgana to use you as a scratching post!'

That message was ended with even more angry emojis, even some Akira had never seen before. Knowing that if Ann asked the cat to do what she had just said, Morgana would go through with it without any hesitation, the love-struck cat had after all made it perfectly clear one more than one occasion, that he was willing to do just about everything Ann asked of him, in the hopes that she would reciprocate his feelings, and just the thought of how far Morgana would take the scratching to win Ann's love, was more than enough reason for him to stop with the teasing, beside Akira really didn't feel like having to explain to Sadayo the next time they happened to be naked together, why his cat had scratched the hell out of him.

Akira: 'Ok I'm sorry Ann, I would bring it up again, promise'

Ann: 'Glad to hear it Akira, now we better stop texting and pay attention to the lesson before Kawakami-Sensei notice what we are doing, and gets mad at us, you are already in hot water. So I'll talk with you later'.

Akira's only response to that was a thumbs up and smiley emoji.

After that Akira did try to pay attention to the lesson, but he could not help but find the subject a little tedious. He was actually a bit tempt to start with the flirting again, but since that could very well result in Sadayo never wearing her maid uniform again, he did not dare to take that risk. So after forcing back a yawn that was threatening to leave his mouth, the young man settle for just sitting there watching his girlfriend work, while playing around with his pencil.

The next class was with the always cranky Mr. Ushimaru, that with his usual grumpy frown had barely stepped foot inside the room, before he yelled out for all of them to be quiet and listen up. Then as he start teaching them about the redevelopment project of Tatsumi City, and what role the Kirijo group had played in it, Akira found himself wondering if that man had ever been in a good mood, now that he was giving it some thought, it actually surprised him a bit that there wasn't a Shadow of him somewhere down in Mementos, but perhaps he wasn't as bad a person as he made himself out to be.

Akira did however not get long to think about that, when his girlfriend's voice suddenly echoed out through the loudspeakers, asking Mr Ushimaru to please come to the Faculty office.

Growling angrily. "Why does that happen so often these days, it's a complete waste of time" the teacher said just loud enough for all of them to hear him, and as he stepped over to the door still mumbling under his breath, he turned and gave all of them a harsh glare, telling them that they had better study while he was gone.

Once the grumpy teacher disappeared out through the door, Akira fully expected Morgana to ask him what, he wanted to spend his free time on, but there was not one sound from the talking cat, which immediately made Akira take a quick look at the small shelf in his desk, seeing Morgana just laying there with his eyes closed, sleeping soundly.

'How tired do you have to be to fall asleep in a desk?' The boy mentally asked himself, then while letting out a small breath, he reached down into his school bag and quickly found the lasted book he had borrowed from school library, Cry of Cthulu, flipping it open, Akira found the spot where he had stopped the last time, then start reading.

Akira had just barely closed the book after finishing it, when Mr Ushimaru reentered the room, slamming the door shut so loudly, that it instantaneously woke Morgana up from his otherwise peaceful nap, yet just when the cat was about to start meowing out loud about what was happening, thereby revealing to everybody that he was there, Akira hurried placed a hand over the feline's mouth.

Slowly removing the hand again once he was certain that Morgana had calm down after being spooked like that. "I am sorry that surprised me, as a Phantom Thief, I should not let my guard down so easily" the cat whispered.

"It's fine Mona, I think that surprised all of us. Now please be quiet before he starts throwing chalk" Akira whispered back, then once more turned his attention towards what Mr Ushimaru was saying about Tatsumi City, it wasn't the most interesting subject, but he did bring up a few things the Trickster did not know about Tatsumi City, even though he had some relatives living close to Tatsumi City.

The classes that followed after that, was pretty uneventful, it was one tedious lesson after another. And as Akira sat there during the last class of the day, listening quietly to Ms. Chouno go on and on about how one were supposed to say certain phrase in English. Shujin Academy's English teacher truly did give the word boring a whole new meaning, it was not surprising that his more down to earth girlfriend, had such a difficult time getting along with Ms. Chouno, she was quite frankly way to serious for her own good.

"Akira how much longer is this going to take? I would rather watch you study or get run over by a car, then listen her" he heard Morgana said in a whisper.

Glancing down at the black cat, Akira saw him yawning deeply. "No idea, you can take another nap if you want Morgana, I'll wake you up once she is done, hopefully we haven't all died of boredom, before that happens" he softly told his furry friend, seriously considering following his own advise and just go to sleep. One short glance around the classroom was all Akira need to tell, that he was not the only one bored out of his mind, Mishima was already resting peacefully on his desk, while Ann who was pretty good at English, seemed to be having her fair share of trouble, keeping her head up.

Yet just when Akira was about to give into temptation, and lay down on his desk to sleep the rest of the class away, there was another vibration from his phone. Lazily pulling the small device out of him pocket, he saw that it was a message from Makoto.

Makoto: 'Hey there Akira, today's lessons have been a little tedious, and I am in the mood for some exercise, so lets head to Mementos once class is over, we do have a few things to take care of down there'

The fact that the Student Council President was complaining about lessons being boring, really hammer home just how dull school had been today. As for going to Mementos, that sound perfectly fine to him, they did have a few things to take care of down there, like some creep going around hurting cats for no apparent reason, as an animal lover himself Akira could understand why, Morgana took that personally. Even if one hated cats and other animals, there was NO GOOD reason to go around hurting them, one could simply leave them alone, if you did not like them.

Akira: 'I am game for Mementos, but Kawakami-Sensei wants to talk with me first before I can leave school'. That message had hardly left his phone, when Makoto wrote back again.

Makoto: 'What did you do now!?'

Akira: 'Late for class'

Akira did not get a reply to that immediately. Knowing Makoto she was most likely thinking very hard about what to tell him, while it was certainly true that Makoto Niijima was a highly intelligent girl, that was no longer afraid to speak her mind after awaking her Persona Johanna, texting was still something the brunette haired girl struggled to do at times, she was simply unsure about how to best phrase the messages she sent. But it was obvious, that she was slowly but clearly getting better at it, especially after Futaba who had lived such a huge part of her life through her computer, had joined the Phantom Thieves. The orange haired girl had taught Makoto quite a few things about how one communicate through a mobile phone by texting.

So Akira waited patiently for Makoto to message him back again. And finally after about two minutes a new text appeared.

Makoto: 'You should strive to be more promptly. Being late for class is disrespectful towards the teacher, who are working so hard to give you an education'

Reading that text almost made Akira laugh out loud, since a teacher was the one responsible for him being late to class in the first place. But he of course knew that there was no way he could tell Makoto that, it would without a doubt lead to her asking questions about why exactly Kawakami-Sensei had delayed him. And Akira simply put had no good way to explain to Makoto that he had been trapped down in the old storage room, because Sadayo had called him down there to half seduce him, as a way to get even with him, for flirting with her during class. The Trickster could easily picture how 'calm and rational' the Queen would act, if he sent her a text like that. Having seen how violently Makoto would beat up some Shadows with her aikido, Akira could live without being on the receiving end of her wrath and fists.

Akira: 'Me being late wasn't really my fault, Makoto. One of the teachers kinda distract me, I am sure that Kawakami-Sensei knows that, so I don't think she is all that angry at me' he quickly wrote back, actually looking forward to the meeting quite a bit, Akira knew that it would provide him with the perfect chance to ask Sadayo if she wanted to spend the evening with him, after making love to her for the first time yesterday, the young man was eager to spend even more time with his adorable teacher. And it was with a hint of a smile on his face, that he read Makoto's next message.

Makoto: 'Glad to hear that you ain't in too much trouble. I'll talk with you later'.

Placing his phone back down in his pocket, Akira again turned his attention towards, Ms. Chouno. Unfortunately the English teacher hadn't miraculously gotten interesting in the last five minutes, listening to her was just about the most boring thing ever. So it was with a small sigh and a roll of the eyes that he looked out of the window, watching a couple of pigeons fight over a piece of bread on the building opposite school.

It took what felt like an eternity before class was at long last finally over. Just about every student in there rushed out of the classroom with greater haste than if the building had been on fire. Leaving only the sleeping students and Akira behind, who reached into his desk and shook Morgana gently to wake him up, seeing the tired cat glance up at him, the teenager could easily tell that his friend was annoyed over being woken up from his nap, obviously the cat wouldn't have minded just staying there, sleeping the rest of the day away, his displeasure was made all the more clear, when he got down into Akira's open school bag without saying one word. Shaking his head at the sulking cat, Akira left the classroom too, heading for the Student Guidance Office, where he knew Sadayo was waiting for him.

Once Akira arrived at his destination he immediately knocked on the wooden door, hearing a friendly familiar voice telling him to come on in, yet it was not the voice he was expecting to hear. Knowing who it belonged too, the young man could barely keep himself from groaning out loud, Akira really wasn't in the mood to talk with Mr. Inui, that man had made it perfectly clear on more than one occasion that he did not like him because of his bad reputation and criminal record. Mr. Inui would so often single him out during class, and ask him the most difficult questions in the hopes that he could not answer them, thereby being given an opportunity to scold him, yet thanks to the large amount of books Akira read, it happened very rarely that he could not answer the History teacher's questions, which would result in him glaring hatefully at him through the rest of the lesson.

And with Mr. Inui doing so little to hide the obvious hatred and disgust he felt towards him, Akira had long since reached the point where he preferred avoiding the History teacher as much as possible, outside of class. So it was with a small sigh of frustration, that the black haired teenager opened the door and stepped inside. Thankfully Mr. Inui was not the only one in there, Sadayo was standing by the window talking loudly into her phone, judging from what she was saying Akira guessed that it was something work related.

But while it was kinda amusing hearing his sweet Sadayo talk a mile a minute into her phone. Akira did not get much time to enjoy it, when Mr. Inui glance up at him from the large amount of paperwork, he had spread out all over the desk. "What do you want Kurusu?" He asked in a not so friendly tone.

Simply ignoring the teacher's obvious hostile and the downright nasty glare he was sending him. "Kawakami-Sensei told me to come here after class, she had something to discuss with me" Akira explained, keeping his gaze focused fully on his busy girlfriend.

Narrawing his eyes angrily at those words, Inui was just about to reprimand the teenager for whatever he had done. Yet before he could do that, Sadayo quickly placed a hand over her phone and called out to her boyfriend. "I'll be with you in a minute, Kurusu-kun" she said hastily, then once more focused all of her attention on the phone call.

Even after watching the unruly punk nod courteously in understanding and hearing him tell Ms. Kawakami to take her a time, Inui was still greatly tempt to tell the young criminal that he better behave properly, while at school. But since he had no idea what the brat had done, Inui reluctantly decide that it was probably best to let Ms. Kawakami handle the matter. With that in mind he went back to work.

It took a lot longer than just one minute for Sadayo to finish up her phone call. When she was finally done, she hurried press one buttons on her phone to hang up, while at the same time mumbling something about why the hell it was so hard to find the reference material she need. Putting the phone back down into her pocket, Sadayo look at her handsome young boyfriend, barely able to keep herself from smiling happily at the sight of him, since the two of them had made love for the very first time yesterday, Sadayo had found that she was having a very difficult time keeping him out of her mind. The woman was of course not planning on scolding Akira for being late to class, her seductive actions towards him down in the old storage room, was after all the main reason why he had been late in the first place, but she realized that she had to say something to him, with Mr. Inui in there. What was he even doing there? Why couldn't he do his stupid paperwork down in Faculty Office, like all the other teachers?. Even before those questions had entered Sadayo's mind, she knew the answer to them, with exams rapidly approaching, the Faculty Office could be kinda hectic and noisy these days, and Mr Inui had always been the kind of person who preferred doing his paperwork in a quiet place.

While Sadayo was in truth a pretty good actor thanks to all the time she had spent as, Becky. Pretending to be mad and scolding somebody, was not really something she had much experience with, it did not help that she felt no anger towards Akira at all, only love and affection. How the hell was she supposed to seriously scold someone who made her feel so weak in the knees?. The only thing Sadayo want to do right now, especially after the pregnancy scare she had gotten last night, was sit down somewhere peaceful, like Leblanc, and just have Akira hold her. Being with him always lessen the stress and tiredness she felt.

Glancing up from the floor and into her young lover's kind eyes, Sadayo tried her utmost to convey to him, that scolding him was the last thing she wanted to do. Yet once she saw the soothing reassuring look Akira was sending her, the love struck teacher realized that her boyfriend was not going to take any of the things she was about to say to him serious, which did help make Sadayo a feel a little better about the whole thing. Even so she was definitely going to make it up to him later, she did have that sexy black underwear she had bought a few weeks ago, the homeroom teacher wasn't really sure why she had bought that, it was a bit too revealing for her taste. It was just that now that money was no longer a problem for her, there was quite a few things she wanted, like new clothes. She had also for some bizarre reason gotten six new bikinis, not that she had any reason to wear them, it was not like she went out swimming all that often. It was just that when Sadayo had found them in the store, she could not help but image how her boyfriend would react to the sight of her in those bikinis, the upcoming Hawaii trip was the perfect excuse to show them off to her sweet Akira.

Blushing slightly at that thought, Sadayo was just about to let it rip and tell the one she loved that his tardiness would not be tolerated here at Shujin, and that he had better not be late for class again. Yet before she could get even one word out, a loud screeching sound of a chair being pushed over wooden floor, echoed loudly throughout the Student Guidance Office, making both Sadayo and Akira flinch slightly, since neither one of them could stand that sound. Mr. Inui on the other hand, did not seem to care about the downright unbearable noise he had just caused, he was focusing solely on gathering together a few pieces of paper, while mumbling loudly about needing all of them photocopied, before he continued.

The stuck-up History Teacher had barely left the room, before Sadayo let her frustration over what he had just done be heard. "Ohh that was just terrible, I really don't understand why it is so difficult for some people to get up from a chair, without making such a racket" she said, rubbing away the bit of sweat on her forehead.

"Yeah tell me about it, Ryuji is the exact same way, especially if he is excited about something, like running or going to Ogikubo for ramen. But look on the bright side Sadayo honey, with Mr. Inui gone, you do not have to worry about scolding me for being late to class" Akira told his adorable teacher in a reassuring tone. Then frowned slightly, he was a bit concerned about Ryuji these days, he knew how important running was to short-tempered friend, but even with all the training the two of them had done, Ryuji still could not do it properly because of the injury that bastard Kamoshida had given him. It did not help on his friend's mood, that some other creep was trying to take over the track team, they definitely need to hurry and do something about that.

Not noticing the small displeased frown on her boyfriend's face, Sadayo let out a disappointed sigh. "Guess you got a point Akira-kun. But to tell you the truth it is actually a bit of a let down, I was kinda looking forward to scolding you".

"Why?" The teen asked, honestly a bit taken aback by his girlfriend's sudden eagerness to scold him.

Smiling flirtatiously at him, Sadayo moved in closer, wrapping her arms around his neck, looking straight into his dark gray eyes. "Well you see my sweet Akira-kun, not that long ago I bought some pretty sexy lingerie, I was going to use this pretend scolding as a reason to show them of to you, I am sure you would just have loved them, they are kinda naughty" the teacher told her student in a sweet seductive tone.

This woman, this gorgeous kind-hearted woman had absolutely no idea what effect her flirting had on him, Akira seriously felt like his heart could leap out his chest at any moment, Sadayo Kawakami truly was the most important person in his life now, he loved her with all of his being. Swallowing loudly a single time, the red-faced Phantom Thief reached up and brushed a strand of hair away from her forehead.

"Sensei, perhaps if we just wait patiently, it wouldn't take Mr. Inui long to get back here, how long can it take to make a few photocopies. That way you can scold me all you want until you feel like I deserve to see you in that new underwear you are talking about" the smirking teenager suggested playfully.

Rolling her eyes, Sadayo gently pushed the young man away. "No way, you are not getting a treat like that so easily you naughty student, you just have to be patient. But knowing you and your deep-seated tendency to get yourself in trouble, I am certain that it will only be a matter of a little time, before I'll have another reason to show those sexy undies to you, my sweet Akira-kun. Now then we have a much more serious matter to discuss, you were late for one your classes today, right?" The teacher asked sweetly.

"Right" He immediately answered.

"Don't do that again" she told him.

"I'll try not to. So do you want to come over later? After yesterday, I really want to spend more time with you Sadayo, I could make dinner for us. After that maybe we could watch a movie together, I rented a comedy a few days ago, that I haven't watched yet" the young man said.

Just the thought of spending a nice relaxing evening together with the man she loved, was enough to make Sadayo feel all warm and fuzzy inside. "That sounds really great Akira-kun, but with exams so close, I have a great deal of work to attend to, so maybe...emmmm...maybe...you could come to my place, instead" the brown haired teacher suggested softly, not really sure why she felt so embarrassed about inviting her young boyfriend over, they had already slept together, but for some inexplicable reason having him visit her home, felt like such a big step in their relationship.

Pleasantly surprised by his lover's invitation. Truth be told Akira had actually been quite a bit curious and worried about Sadayo's living conditions, with all the money she had been forced to pay those Takases bastards, he had feared that her placed might very well be the cheapest and most shitty apartment one could find. So even though she had already reassured him a few times that her place wasn't that bad, being given the opportunity to check out her home and see for himself that his adorable teacher did not live some place that might be bad for her health, was too good to pass up.

Yet before the Phantom Thief had a chance to accept the blushing Sadayo's invitation. The door to the room was slammed back open so loudly that both lovers jumped slightly in surprise, the two of them had been so caught up in their own little world, that they had forgotten all about Mr. Inui who reentered the room, complaining angrily under his breath about how much he despised the school's old copy machine, and maybe it was about time he and the other teachers once again tried asked Principal Kobayakawa to buy a new one. Yet as the History Teacher sat back down in his seat to continue his work, he did not realize that the two other people present in there, were each sending him a look of annoyance.

Knowing how doubtful it was that her fellow teacher would leave the room again anytime soon. Sadayo let out a frustrated sigh, as she slowly turned her annoyed gaze away from the now humming History Teacher, looking into her boyfriend's eyes, smiling apologetically at him. "You can leave now Kurusu-kun, I hope you behave better in the future"

"I intend to Ma'am, good day" Akira said politely, before he swirled around and left the room.

Once gone, Mr. Inui immediately let out a short laugh. "Heh, yeah right, like we believe that for even a second you little brat, there is no way somebody like YOU could ever behave like a decent human being!. Please do be careful around him Ms. Kawakami, that kid is pure and utter scum" the man said, not once looking up from his work, if he had he would have realized that Sadayo was sending him the most hostile glare possible.

'Like you know anything about him you stuck-up moron! My Akira-kun is the most compassionate and courageous person in this entire building! If it was not for him, that bastard Kamoshida would still be making life miserable for all of our students, and I would still be trapped in the Takases selfishness. So don't you bad-mouth my Akira-kun, you son of a bitch!' The woman thought angrily, Sadayo Kawakami had never been the type of person that was quick to anger, but hearing somebody criticizing the one she loved, the one who had done so much for her in such a manner, almost send her over the edge. She was just barely able to keep herself from yelling at the hard-working History Teacher, the only reason why she didn't was because she knew that starting a bigger argument with another teacher, could very well result in her getting fired. So it was with a deep angry frown that she gather together all of her things, and quickly left the Student Guidance Office.

Once out in the hall, Sadayo took a couple of deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself down, not that she had much luck with that. So while still fuming more than ever before, she hastily began making her way towards one of the side exits of the huge building. Hoping that by leaving from there she could avoid any of the people who want to speak with her, especially Ms. Chouno, she seriously wasn't in the mood to deal with that woman right now. Sadayo had however not been walking for very long, when her phone made a small familiar sound, fishing the small device out from purse, she saw that it was a message from Akira.

Akira: 'I'll come over as soon as me and the other Phantoms are done messing around down in Mementos, we got an animal-abuser we need to deal with'

Reading those words made Sadayo frown slightly, while it was true that Akira had told her a little about this place called Mementos, Sadayo still wasn't sure what he and the other Phantom Thieves did down there, but hearing that their target was an animal-abuser, was more than enough reason for her to wish him luck.

Sadayo: 'Good luck honey and please do be careful. Give that stupid bastard a good beating from me!. I look forward to seeing you later. Now if you need an idea for what to make me for dinner, I would love a huge portion of your curry'.

Akira: 'You do not have to worry about that pathetic creep not getting his comeuppance Sadayo, Morgana has made it pretty clear, how much he wants that guy to attune for all the innocent cats he has hurt. As for making curry for you, I don't mind doing that, I'll make certain to bring all the ingredients I need'

Greatly pleased to read both parts of that message, Sadayo felt her stomach growled slightly at the mere thought of Akira's extremely delicious curry. So it was with a small smile, that Sadayo was about to write her next text, when she out of the corner of her eye, spotted the very person she least of all want to see at the moment, while it was true that just texting back and forth like this with she loved, had helped improve her mood, after that moron Mr. Inui had pissed her off by belittling her always thoughtful boyfriend. Sadayo knew that dealing with whatever crap Ms. Chouno had in mind, would without a doubt piss her off again.

So it was with no hesitation at all, that the homeroom teacher pulled opened the closest door, and practically leaped head first inside, immediately shutting the wooden door behind her, while sincerely hoping that the always annoying Ms. Chouno had not seen her go in there.

'Ohh man this is kinda pathetic Sadayo, I really need to find a better way to deal with all of Ms. Chouno's bullshit, than hiding out in the cleaning supply room, but this is just so much easier, that woman never stops talking, I feel sorry for whatever man she ends up with, they will likely be ready to strangle her within a week' the brown haired woman thought, resting her back against the empty wall opposite the door, deeply grateful for the fact that there was nobody else in there, what not many teachers beside herself knew, was that the cleaning supply room, was a pretty popular make out spot for some of the more daring students.

Smiling slightly over how embarrassed some of them had been, when she had caught them in there, Sadayo found herself briefly considered bring her sweet Akira-kun there, so the two of them could make out. Just the thought of doing something so hot and downright reckless, send a light excited tremor through the homeroom teacher's body. Yet as much as she would love to spend a bit of time with Akira in there, she quickly shook that idea out of her head, it was simply put way too dangerous, unlike the old storage room where they had kissed before, the chance of them getting caught together in the cleaning supply room, was relatively high. But a girl could dream couldn't she?. Feeling a light blush appear on her face, over her slightly heated daydream, Sadayo slowly raised her good old phone, and wrote a quick message to the man occupying her thoughts.

Sadayo: 'I can not wait for you to come over, you do remember where I live right?'

Akira: 'Yep I remember, hopefully it should not take too long for us to finish what we need to do down in Mementos'

Sadayo: 'Well since I already told you to be careful, I guess I do not have much else to say to you right now, I'll talk with you later. Now if only I could find someway to get out of here without running into mine arch enemy, she is extremely dangerous and can chat away nonstop for hours on end'.

Outside by the school gate, Akira chuckled slightly when he read the last part Sadayo's message. 'Ms. Chouno strikes again, I do hope that you make it out of there safely Sadayo, I want to see you again' the black haired teenager thought, he might not have understood it completely before, but after today's dull English lesson, Akira was starting to understand why his girlfriend would at times complain about Ms. Chouno.

"What's so funny, buddy?" Ryuji asked curiously, as the two of them waited patiently for Ann and Makoto to join them.

"Nothing really I was just thinking about a joke I heard a few days ago" Akira answered, feeling a little guilty about lying to his friend, but there was no way he could tell him, that he was text messaging with one of their teachers, who he just so happened to be dating.

"Ohh that sounds fun tell me, tell me!" Ryuji cried out eagerly.

Rather amused by Ryuji's almost childlike reaction to the prospect of hearing a new joke, he had not heard before, Akira quickly told him the first joke he could think of, yet even as he was talking he noticed the slightly disappointed expression on Ryuji's face.

"That one is pretty old, and I never really got it" the blonde teen said.

"Hmm that's not surprising considering how slow you are" Morgana meowed from his location down in Akira's bag.

Frowning angrily at those words. "Ahh shut up you useless flea bitten CAT! Nobody asked you" Ryuji all but yelled.

"Why you! I'll have you know that I have NEVER had fleas! And stop calling me cat already, I am a huma..." Morgana did however not get to finish that sentence, when Makoto cut him off.

"What in the world are you guys doing? I already told you so many times not to draw attention to yourselves, so do you seriously think it's wise for you argue out here with so many people around?" The Student Council President asked in a hush whisper, that left little room for disagreement.

Looking down at the ground with a guilty glimmer in his brown eyes. "I am sorry Makoto, it's just he is so..." Ryuji began, then stopped and just stood there, obviously struggling to figure out what to say next.

"I know the two of you have trouble getting along, but you are supposed to be friends, so try thinking a little about each other's feelings, before either of you end up saying something, you might seriously regret" Makoto gently advised her two so often bickering friends, the red eyed woman might not say it out loud, but she was quite frankly starting to get a little tired of listening to Ryuji and Morgana argue all the time, and judging from the exasperated looks Ann and Akira had on their faces, they felt exactly the same way she did.

Yet since both the cat and self-proclaimed troublemaker was so annoyed with each other right now, neither one of them was willing to say anything that even came close to an apology, instead Morgana growled a few displeased words down in Akira's bag. "Lets just hurry to Leblanc, so we can meet up with Futaba and Yusuke, I want to head to Mementos as soon as possible, so we can do something about that animal-abuser mayhem, I want that creep stopped before even more cats gets hurt".

"Yeah, lets go kick some ass!" Ryuji yelled determined, then raced off in the direction of the subway station.

Sighing loudly, Makoto rubbed her forehead in a deep frustrated manner. "Oh God, they are like bickering children" she mumbled just loud enough for Ann and Akira to hear her, who both nodded slowly agreement as they quickly went after Ryuji.

000000

A couple of hours later, after his and the rest of the Phantom Thieves trip to Mementos, Akira entered Leblanc once again. He had barely closed the door behind him, before a sulking Morgana jumped out of his school bag, and raced full speed upstairs. Ignoring that Akira yawned loudly, while stretching both arms up over his head, he really hated how unbelievable draining these trips to Mementos could be. It did not help much that today's trip had quite frankly been a bit of a nightmare, Ryuji and Morgana had been at each other's throats the whole time, and while it had not been overly difficult finding Kazuo Tsuboi the animal-abuser, beating some much-needed sense into him, had been a bit of a challenge, but they had still won at the end.

Afterwards the seven of them had been about to continue their exploration of Mementos, when a Reaper had suddenly appeared from out of nowhere, they did not even hear the damn things chains, before it had attacked them. It had been more luck than anything else, that they had managed to escape from the extremely deadly Shadow. Once safely down on the next floor, they had been so battered and bruised from that encounter, that they all agreed that it would best to stop for the day, and return to the surface.

At least the trip back there had been relatively easy, with them only encountering a few minor Shadows along the way, he had even gotten a new pretty awesome looking Persona called Sandman, but in many ways the return trip had still felt like it took an eternity, thanks to Morgana and Ryuji's nonstop arguing the whole way. It was only when a cranky Ann had loudly told the two them that they were giving her a headache, and that they better shut the hell up already, before she gave into temptation and roasted both of them with one of her fire spells. And just knowing that his Lady Ann was mad at him, was all it took for Morgana to act like the whole world was about to end, and be quiet for their remaining time down in Mementos, which had led to Ryuji being quiet too.

"Sojiro did you mind if I borrow a few things to make some curry? I promise a friend that I would make them that for dinner" the black haired boy said, as he took off his glasses to rub some sleep out of his eyes.

Throwing his newspaper down on the counter, Sojiro looked straight at the young man. "A friend you say, hmm a girl?" He asked, with almost childlike glee.

"I think I'll leave that to your imagination, Sojiro" Akira said, grinning brightly at the cafe owner, while putting his glasses back where they belonged.

Narrowing his eyes slightly at that response. "You know you ain't much fun kid, you could at least tell me if she is beautiful, if you don't you can go buy your own ingredients" the middle-aged man said, adjusting his own glasses.

"You are blackmail me with curry ingredients?" The Phantom Thief asked, a bit surprised by how far Sojiro was willing to take this, to find out about who he was making curry to.

"What can I say kid, it's been a boring day. Now enough with the secrets, tell me about her. It's...It's not Futaba, right?" Sojiro asked, ending the last part of that sentence in a half threatening tone, he seriously despised the very thought of any boy, even Akira going out with his sweet adorable daughter.

"Futaba is kinda like a little sister to me, Sojiro. It's...It's somebody I know for school, and to satisfy your obvious curiosity, yes she is very beautiful" Akira said. Finding himself briefly thinking about how breathtakingly gorgeous Sadayo had been last night, when he had seen her naked for the first time.

Not noticing the far away expression on Akira's face, Sojiro reached over and gave the boy a hard yet friendly pat on the left shoulder. "Good for you kid, take whatever you need, and make sure you make plenty for her. When a man cooks for a beautiful lady, he needs to make certain that she does NOT leave the table hungry" the ladies man advised his young friend. Almost tempted to tell the kid, that he should swing by the nearest liquid store to pick up a good bottle of vine to bring with him on his dinner date, yet considering that Akira was not old enough to drink yet, Sojiro quickly shook that idea out of his head, as he watched the boy walk around the counter, where he immediately started gathering together everything he would need to make curry.

Once he was done stuffing all the ingredients down into his book bag, Akira yawned loudly again, as he poured himself a cup of Sojiro's coffee. Taking a long sip of the brown refreshing liquid, it might not be as effective as a good night's sleep, or one of Sadayo's massages, it did serve as a small energy boost and woke him up a bit.

"Are you sure you are up for going out tonight? You seem pretty exhausted, kid" Sojiro said, a bit concerned about letting the kid run around outside this late, when he seemed ready to collapse.

Placing his now empty coffee cup down on the counter. "Not really, but I promised her that I would drop by, so that is what I intend to do. Beside a man should never break a promise he made, to a beautiful lady. I thought you knew that, as a ladies man" Akira pointed out, doing nothing to keep the hint of banter out of his voice.

Narrowing his eyes angrily at those words. "I don't need your advice on how to treat the ladies you smart aleck brat! Just hurry the hell up already and get out of here! So I can close for the day" the older man yelled, a bit annoyed by the fact that he couldn't reach his newspaper, that way he would at least have something not overly harmful he could throw at the kid.

"I will, I just need to go ask Morgana if he wants to come with me" the black haired teen said, fighting down the temptation to get another cup of Sojiro's coffee.

Those words were met with a raised eyebrow from Sojiro. "You are talking about the cat, like you are expecting him to give you a reply".

"Yeah well what can I say, I am pretty tired here" Akira said, simply unable to come up with a better excuse than that.

Watching the exhausted young man disappear upstairs, Sojiro slowly shook his head, while grabbing the pack of cigarettes on the counter, he just need one last smoke, before heading home. One thing Futabe had made clear to him on more than one occasion, was that she could not stand the smell of cigarettes, so he was forced to keep his smoking at home to a minimum.

Upstairs Akira saw Morgana laying on his bed looking into the wall. "Do you want to go with me to Sadayo's place?".

The sulking cat did not answer immediately, he was obviously hoping that by acting all sad like this, Akira would feel sorry for him. "No, I'll just stay here by myself mending my poor broken heart. While, you go spend time with the woman you love" the cat finally said.

Rolling his eyes a single time, Akira was seriously tempted to tell the low-spirited cat to stop being so over dramatic. "Ah come on Morgana, Ann told you and Ryuji to be quiet, because you were giving her a headache, not that she never want to see you again. Knowing Ann, she will be back to her usual cheerful self tomorrow" the young man gently reassured his feline friend.

"I guess you are right, I still got a chance to get Lady Ann to love me, if I just keep on being my usual charming self!. But even so Akira, I still do not want to go with you to Ms. Kawakami's place, I think the two of you deserve a little alone time. Beside if you and her end up wanting to mate with one another, I seriously do not want to be there, just being downstairs listening to the two of you last night, was bad enough" the cat said, looking at Akira with a cheeky grin.

Having the come decency to at least look embarrassed, Akira looked down at the floor like it was the most interesting thing ever. "I emm well...Morgana it's not like I knew that you were down there, you told me just before Sadayo showed up, that you were going out for a walk. It's not like I am overly thrilled with the idea of my talking cat listening in, while my girlfriend and I are making love, so please do not ever being that up again, if you do I wouldn't take you with me to school anylonger"

"Heh, that's not really much of a threat Akira, considering how boring today was" the cat said, the grin on his face not wavering at all.

"Ohh it's not? You do realize Morgana that if I don't bring you along with me to school, you wouldn't see your Lady Ann nearly as much as you do now" Akira said back.

Upon hearing those words, Morgana immediately sat up on the bed with a horrified look in his round blue eyes. "You...You...Ok fine, I wouldn't bring it up again, and the next time Ms. Kawakami visit, I'll go spend the night in Futaba's room, now will you just hurry go already, you mean blackmailer!"

"Of course, I'll see you late Morgana" Akira said, then turned and began making his way towards the stairs. The teenager did however not get very far before the cat called out after him again.

"Ohh before you go can you please hand me the TV remote, the Big Bang Theory is about to begin, I really like that show, that Sheldon Cooper guy is almost as clever as me" Morgana meowed in a prideful tone.

Wisely choosing not to comment on that, Akira picked up the barely function TV remote and threw over onto the bed beside Morgana. "If you turn the TV on now, then make sure you mute it until Sojiro leaves".

"I will" was the only reply the teenager got from the cat, who was clearly quite a bit pleased about having an evening to himself, where he could lie around, watching his favorite TV show.

Picking up the designer perfume he had gotten for Sadayo, the last time he had been by Shibuya Underground Mall, Akira quickly headed back downstairs, where he saw Sojiro glaring slightly at him.

"That took way longer than it should have kid! What were you and your cat talking about? Ohh dear God, the two of you are not scheming to take over the world are you?! If that's the case, I'll do everything I can to stop your evil plan" The man joked.

Since Sojiro so very rarely showed that he had a sense of humor, Akira let out a small chuckle, as he carefully placed the gift wrapped perfume down into his bag pack, together with the curry ingredients.

"What if we let you have fifty percent of everything we earn from taking over the world?" The boy asked.

"Fifty percent! Wow that's quite a generous offer...Hmm fine I'm in, you go do what you have to kid" the man continued, honestly enjoying this little moment of just joking around with the young man. Sojiro might not be willing to admit it out loud, but with everything Akira had done to help out Futabe, like going with her when she wanted to go outside, the cafe owner was seriously starting to regret the way he had treated Akira when he had first showed up, the kid had simply put deserved so much better, he was FAR from the rowdy punk he had expected.

Sojiro was still thinking about his behavior back then, when Akira told him, that he would be heading off now, to work on his and Morgana's world conquering scheme, and that he would see him tomorrow. With that said the young man quickly left the quiet cafe.

Standing outside Leblanc for about a minute, Akira seriously considered the notion of just taking a cab to his teacher's place, but since the slightly colder evening air did help wake him up a bit, the young man soon found himself heading down the street on foot, grateful for the fact that Sadayo only lived a short walk away from Yongen-Jaya.

000000

It took Akira less than fifteen minutes, to reach the building where Sadayo lived. Stepping inside, he frowned slightly when he spotted an older woman holding a cane, entering the one elevator in there. Even though she did look like the type of person that would not hurt a fly, Akira knew that it was best to avoid any kind of interaction with the old woman and everybody else in the building, since Sadayo was still greatly concerned about somebody finding out about their relationship.

Unfortunately, there was no avoiding the sweet looking old lady, since she was using her cane to keep the elevator open for him. "Please hurry up young man, I need to go sit down, my legs a sore" she told him.

"Sorry Ma'am, I just need a minute to figure out what floor I am supposed to go to" Akira said, hoping that the old woman was not as kind as she looked, and would just ride the elevator up without him.

"You are one of Ms. Kawakami students ain't you? You are wearing the Shujin Academy uniform. If you are here to visit her, then you need to go to the third floor" the woman kindly informed.

Glancing down at himself, Akira was somewhat annoyed by the fact that he had forgotten to change into some different clothes. But there was nothing to do about that now, so with a small sigh he stepped into the elevator.

"Yes Kawakami-Sensei is my homeroom teacher. She forgot some important papers at work. I was asked to deliver them to her" Akira explained, hoping that the old woman would buy that excuse, but feeling a little guilty about lying to her, but there was simply noway he could tell her that he was there to have a romantic evening with his teacher.

"Ohh ain't that nice, this world need more helpful people like you young man" the woman said, just as the elevator stopped on the second floor, and she got off with slow steps.

Once out of sight, Akira hurried pressed the button to the third floor, before anybody else could show up.

Immediately upon reaching the correct floor, the Phantom Thief activated his third eye ability to make certain that nobody else saw him. Yet the only sign of life up there, was an old gray cat resting peacefully near the end of the hall, other than that, Akira could only sense about three other people on this floor. So without further ado he made his way down the long hallway until he reached the apartment, that had the number twenty-three written on the door.

Taking a deep breath, Akira knocked softly on the door, yet he received no reply, which lead him to knock a bit harder a few seconds later. This time he heard a small bang from inside the apartment, then a bit of loud displeased cursing over how much that hurt, it was then that the door was slammed opened, and he saw Sadayo standing in front of him dressed in a pair of blue pyjamas with a few red flowers here and there, judging from her unruly hair and tired expression, she had been asleep when he had arrived.

If there was one thing Sadayo detested, then it was being woken up when she was asleep, it did not help much that she had banged her knee against her kotatsu when the knocking had begun, she had seriously been ready to send whoever had disturbed her nap packing, especially if it was somebody who want to sell her some sort of crap, yet once she saw her handsome young boyfriend standing on the other side of the door smiling happily at her, the teacher blinked rapidly a couple of times.

"Akira-kun, what are you doing here?" She asked while rubbing her eyes.

"Don't you remember that you invited me over?" Akira asked back tilting his head slightly to the side.

Again blinking rapidly a few times. "Ohh...Ohhh that's right...Hurry up and get in here" Sadayo said, grabbing onto his left arm, then hastily pulling him into her small apartment, shutting and locking the door behind them. Once that minor task was over and done with, the homeroom teacher slowly turned and looked straight into her student's eyes.

"Did anyone see you?" Sadayo asked seriously, behaving very much like she was fully expecting one of her fellow teachers to suddenly appear from out of nowhere, break down her door and discover him in there.

"You don't have to worry, the only one who saw me was an old lady that got of the elevator on the second floor, I told her that you had forgotten some important papers at work, that I was here to deliver to you" Akira explained in a reassuring tone.

Sighing loudly. "That's a relief. As for Miss Vivan, we do not have to worry about her telling anybody that she saw you. While she is without a doubt a sweet old lady with a heart of gold, she is also kinda forgetful, so knowing her, she has most likely already forgotten all about you, Akira-kun" Sadayo said relieved.

"Ohh I don't know if it counts as somebody seeing me, but there was also an old cat out in the hallway" Akira said with a small grin.

"Miss Vivan's cat, Inuyasha"

"Inuyasha? Seriously, that's what she calls it?" The boy asked, honestly quite a bit astonished by the old lady's choice of name for her pet. While Akira had been a huge fan of the fantasy anime for years now, he especially liked shows like Fairy Tail, Inuyasha and Bleach. Yet as much as he understood the desire to name one's pet, after a character you liked from a TV show, the fact that the sweet old woman had decided to call her cat Inuyasha, was just downright weird.

"Heh, I think most people are a little taken aback by that name, Akira-kun. But from what I know, it was her seven-year-old granddaughter Mei-chan, who came up with that name, according to her, that cat does look like Inuyasha" Sadayo explained, obviously amused by his reaction to the cat's name.

"It looks like him? Ok I might need to go take a closer look at that cat" Akira said, glancing in the direction of the door.

Yet before he had a chance to carry out that idea, Sadayo placed a hand on his left shoulder. "Don't bother, the only once who can get anywhere near that cat, without getting scratched to hell and back, is Miss Vivan and Mei-chan".

"Ahh so it uses Iron Reaver Soul Stealer" Akira said with a small smirk.

Those words was instantly met with a roll of the eyes from Sadayo. "Yeah something like that. Now come inside and sit down you nutcase, while I go make some tea for us" the teacher said, leading her boyfriend fought into her small apartment.

Getting comfortable by the kotatsu, the teenager waited patiently for Sadayo to finish making the tea, yet as he was doing that, Akira took a look around the place. It was a single room apartment, there was a bed of course, a small shelf with an old TV that had clearly seen better days, beside it was a new dvd player still in the box, with a few dvds spread out on top of it. Seeing that one of them was Nisekoi, made a small smile appear on Akira's face, he wouldn't mind spend a day a two watching that together with Sadayo. Slowly turning his attention away from the shelf, the next thing the young man's eyes fell on, was the easel placed neatly near the foot of Sadayo's bed, with a half finished sun set picture on it.

Still looking at that, Akira was pleased to know that this place was not nearly as bad as he had feared, the only thing that really bothered him, was that the place looked kinda bland and empty, there just wasn't all that much personal stuff in there, and realizing that the most likely reason for that was because Sadayo had been forced to sell a lot of her possessions, to scrape together all the money she needed to pay the Takases, made the Phantom Thief frown slightly. Even after changing the greedy couple's hearts down in Mementos, Akira still did not like them, he would be happy if he never saw either one of them again. At least the new dvd player, served as a clear sign, that they were paying her the money back, like they promised.

Yet when Sadayo entered the small living room with a cup of tea in each hand, Akira immediately shook away all thoughts of the Takases, he was there to spend a relaxing evening with his girlfriend, not sulk about the past.

"Here you go" Sadayo said, handing him one of the two tea cups.

"Thank you" Akira politely said back, as he reached up and took the offered cup of steaming tea. Then watched in amusement as Sadayo dropped down beside him, where she with no hesitation at all, shoved the large amount of the paperwork spread out on the kotatsu, down onto the floor, to make room for her own tea cup.

"Too much paperwork?" Akira asked, taking a small sip of the tea.

Sighing loudly, as she took a sip of her own tea. "Yeah way too much, I love being a teacher, you know that Akira-kun. But the paperwork, I really do hate all the annoying paperwork that comes with this job, if I could get away with burning all of it, I would happily do so" Sadayo explained.

Chuckling softly at that. "Heh, I think most people hate doing paperwork. My mother would also complain about it pretty often" Akira said.

"Speaking of your mother, you haven't really told me all that much about your parents. What are they like?" Sadayo asked curiously.

Looking down into his lap. "There ain't really much to tell, I haven't spoken to either of them since I was sent here for my probation. My mother works as a secretary for a small company, she is a sweet woman that cares a lot about my big sister and me, it broke her heart when I got arrested, I am still trying to think of a way, I can make it up to her. As for my father, he works at a small law firm, he takes rules and the law very serious, in his eyes I pretty much stopped existing when he found out about me being arrested for assault, he is the main reason why I aren't overly keen on going back home, when this year is over, I don't think I'll ever stop being a criminal to him, even if I was proven innocent of the assault charges, one day" Akira explained in a low tone, clearly sadden about how messed up his relationship with his father was now.

Reaching over Sadayo took a hold on her lover's hand. "What about you big sister? What kind of person is she?" The teacher asked, hoping to change the subject over to something a little less depressing, and judging from the small smile she could now see on Akira's face, that was something she succeeded in doing.

"She is a professional wrestler, she was the only one who wasn't disappoint in me, when she found out about my arrested, she just showed up asked me what had happened and once I told her, she simply hugged me while telling me how proud she was of me, and that if she ever ran into the creep who was responsible for me ending up in jail in the first place, she was going to break every bone in his body" Akira said, then reached over and picked up the TV remote, turning it on, then zapping quickly through the canals, until he found one of the sport canals, that was showing two women fight.

"That's her, the muscular one with the short purple hair" Akira said, watching as his older sister picked up the other woman and threw her violently down into the mat, only to jump on top of her immediately afterwards.

"She is good" Sadayo said, not that she knew all that much about wrestling, it had never been a sport that interested her all that much.

Nodding slowly in agreement, the teacher and the student continued watching the wrestling match for a bit longer, until Sadayo's stomach suddenly growled loudly. Blushing slightly in embarrassment the woman placed a hand on her noisy belly.

Seeing her bright red face, Akira could not help but think about how cute she looked like that. "Hmm I guess you are hungry, I'll go start on the curry" the young man said, then after giving her hand a light affectionate squeeze, he got up from the floor, heading with slow steps towards the kitchen.

Just knowing that it would not be that much longer now, before she would be eating Akira's delicious curry, was all it took for Sadayo's stomach to growl loudly one more time. "I can't wait Akira-kun, besides a small breakfast, the only other thing I have gotten to eat today, was a few bites of a yucky tasting chocolate bar" the woman said, then after forcing back a deep yawn that was threatening to leave her mouth, Sadayo start sorting through the large amount of paper spread out on the kotatsu, and the floor. Thankfully once everything was sort out, she was only left with a small stack of papers that was unfinished.

"I'll finish these rest tomorrow" Sadayo said to herself in a whisper, then picked up the finished pile of papers, to put them some place where they wouldn't get stepped on. Seeing that the top piece had the name Ann Takamaki written on it, the teacher narrowed her brown eyes slightly, while Ann was far from a terrible student, she seemed to be struggling in quite a few areas, the only thing the blonde girl truly excel at, was English.

"I'll talk with her about this on Monday, I would like for her to get some better grades on the next exam" the brown haired woman whispered, as she entered her kitchen. The sight of her sweet Akira-kun already busy preparing the ingredients for the curry, was all it took for a happy smile to appear on the tired Sadayo's face. One day when she wasn't this worn-out, Sadayo was most definitely going to ask her young boyfriend to teach her how to make curry, like he did. She was especially impressed, by how fast he was able to chop up the few garlics need for the food.

While Sadayo would have been happy to just watch Akira work, she figured that she could at least help out by sitting the table, with that in mind, she stepped slowly over and opened the cabinet, grabbing a couple of plates and glass', then headed back to the living room, where she placed all four items on the kotatsu. It bothered Sadayo slightly, that even though she did have some candles stashed away, she wasn't able to put them on the table, to make things a bit more romantic.

"Candlesticks, I need to buy a few of those the next time I visit Shibuya. Or perhaps if I am lucky, I can find a few pretty ones, in that second-hand shop in Yongen-Jaya, I might only have been there once or twice, but the owner does seem to have quite a few interesting things" the teacher mumbled softly under her breath, then immediately upon reentering the kitchen, Sadayo went over to the fridge, where she had a long list of objects, that she was hoping to buy soon, writing down both candlesticks, and preferably a yellow or red lamp, since those were her favorite colors.

Sighing softly, Sadayo wondered when in the world she was going to find the time to buy all of these things, while it was certainly true that spending a day shopping had always been something Sadayo had enjoyed a great deal, it was just so much fun trying on new pretty clothes even though she was not going to buy them. Searching for romantic anime in Akihabara, she had not seen before, then ending the day by visiting her favorite hobby shop in Shibuya to buy new painting supplies. Unfortunately most of the items on this stupid list was not fun at all, it was just a bunch of boring mundane stuff, like a new vacuum cleaner, new towels, plates, chopsticks, and a boatload other crap.

'Perhaps I should consider buying all of these things online' Sadayo thought with a small frown, she had never been much for online shopping, she had always preferred buying whatever she needed in person. The teacher was still mentally cursing her staggeringly long shopping list, when Akira's kind voice interrupted her thoughts.

"You seem pretty exhaust today Sadayo, I thought after quitting all of your part-time jobs, that you got plenty of sleep at night" Akira said a bit worried about her collapsing again from overexertion.

"You don't have to worry about that Akira-kun, I usually do sleep pretty well at night. As for jobs, I only got two of those left, one as your sweet adorable teacher and the other as your beautiful sexy maid. And while both of them can be a little hard at times, they are not enough to tire me out. No the reason why I am so sleepy today, is because yesterday after our love making, I realized that we did not use protection, so I..." that was all Sadayo manage to get out, before the sound of a pot being dropped on the floor, echoed loudly throughout the small apartment.

"Do...do you think I got you pregnant?!" The astounded teenager asked, his mind working a mile a minute, not sure what he was going to do, if she said yes. While Akira in all honesty had nothing against the idea of starting a family together with Sadayo Kawakami, he seriously believed that he was a bit too young to be a father, he at least want to finished High School first. But if it turned out that Sadayo really was pregnant with his child, Akria Kurusu was absolutely determined to take responsibility for it, even though it would make it that much harder for them to hide their illicit relationship, since most people would be curious about whom the father of the child was. Akira could very easily imagine, the beating Ann and Makoto would give him, when they found out that he had gotten one of their teachers pregnant.

Seeing the daze completely dumbfound expression on Akira's face, Sadayo could not deny, that a small part of her found it kinda funny seeing her usually calm and collective boyfriend so utterly bewildered, she was almost tempt to tell him that she was pregnant just to mess with him, she was certain that his reaction to such news, would be quite entertaining. But in the end she decided that it might be a little too mean.

Stepping over next to him, Sadayo placed him a light kiss on his left cheek to snap him out of the almost trance like state, he was in. "No Akira-kun, I am not pregnant, I got a morning after pill, after leaving your place yesterday, and from this day forward I am getting on the pill, so we can make love without having to worry about me getting pregnant" the teacher gently reassured her young student, greatly embarrassed about the fact that she had just admitted to him, that she want to have sex with him again.

Wisely choosing not to comment on that, Akira reached slowly down and gently took a hold on both of Sadayo's hand. "I...I see, I am sorry Sadayo, I am sorry for being so stupid that I did not think about protection yesterday, I guess I really screwed-up".

"We both screwed-up, Akira-kun" Sadayo immediately said back.

Afterwards neither one of them said anything for a long time, they just stood there staring affectionately into each other's eyes. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Akira spoke up again. "I love you, Sadayo Kawakami".

Smiling brightly at him. "I love you too, Akira Kurusu" the woman said back in a low whisper, before she leaned in and pressed her lips against his, kissing him tenderly.

Releasing his hold on her hands, Akira slowly wrapped his arms around her slim waist, holding her close and kissing her back, which made Sadayo moan softly. Yet just when Akira was about to deepen the kiss, the teacher placed a hand on his chest then gently pushed him away.

"As enjoyable as this is, it does not change the fact that I am still hungry. My poor empty belly is literally screaming for a huge portion of your delicious curry. So enough dilly-dallying, hurry up and get back to work Master, chop chop" Sadayo ordered with a large amount of playfulness in her voice.

"Heh-heh, yes Sensei I'll get right on it" the teenager answered with a mocked salute, then quickly reached down and snatched up the pot he had dropped on the floor not that long ago, placing the now slightly dented metal object on the counter, before he once more start working on preparing their dinner.

Watching her sweet Akira-kun work with a happy smile on her face, Sadayo was just about to step over to one of the few drawers in the kitchen to find some spoons and napkins, when an object standing on the counter not that far away from Akira caught her attention, it was wrapped in light yellow paper and had a small yet pretty red bow on top of it. Ever since Sadayo was a little girl she had always loved receiving gifts, it was just so exciting opening a gift from someone who she knew cared about her, and see what was inside it.

"It is for you, so just go ahead and open it" Akira said, easily able to tell what his girlfriend was staring so intensely at.

Upon hearing those words, Sadayo immediately snatched the gift, tearing the papar off, with almost childlike glee. "Ohh my favorite perfume, thank you very much, Akira-kun" the woman said happily, then leaned in and placed a light affectionate kiss on her boyfriend's cheek.

"You are welcome" Akira said back, sincerely happy to know that she loved the gift.

Stepping a bit away from Akira. The beaming Sadayo sprayed a tiny amount of the expensive perfume on her left wrist. "Mmm, it smells just as wonderful as I remembered, Akira-kun" she sighed contentedly, then turning around and left the kitchen, heading straight for the bathroom, where she was planning on adding the newly received bottle of perfume, to her special shelf for makeup, perfume, and other such thing, not that there was much there right now, that was yet another thing she needed to add to the unbearably long shopping list on the refrigerator, but at least this would be fun.

The next half hour went by relatively quiet, with only a bit of small talk. Not that either one of them minded that, they were just happy to be spending time together.

Yet the very instant Akira called out and told Sadayo that dinner was ready, the starving teacher immediately rushed to the kotatsu, like she was afraid that if she got there last, there wouldn't be anything for her left.

Chuckling softly at her behaviour, while placing the pot of curry down on the kotatsu. "Here you go, eat as much as you like".

"Thank you" Sadayo answered with delight, serving herself a huge portion of the steaming hot curry, only stopping when she could barely fit any more on her plate, then after adding just a tiny bit of salt, she took a huge spoonful of the food. "Mmm, tasty as always".

"Glad that you like it" Akira said back, watching the woman he loved happily eat the meal he had prepared especially for her, while at the same time filling his own plate.

The first part of their dinner was a somewhat quiet affair, it was only once she had satisfied a bit of her hunger that Sadayo broke the silence. "By the way Akira-kun, I have meaning to ask you about that animal-abuser, did you get him?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah we got him Sadayo, if things work like they are supposed to he should be feeling a great deal of guilty right about now, that's likely the only positive thing about today's trip to Mementos"

Tilting her head slightly to the side. "What happened?".

Picking up his glass, Akira took a small mouthful of water. "We encountered a Reaper".

"What's that?" Sadayo asked curiously. Ever since she and Akira had started seriously dating, she would occasionally hear him mentioning this place called Mementos, which the teacher was honestly quite a bit curious about, she had even asked Akira to bring her there a couple of times, so she could see this mysterious place in person. That however was something Akira steadfastly refused to do, insisting that it was WAY too dangerous for her, but at least he was willing to answer whatever questions she had about Mementos.

"I do not really know all that much about the Reapers Sadayo honey, other than that they are extremely dangerous, they are kinda like a combination of a Grim Reaper and Jack The Ripper with guns" Akira explained thoughtfully.

Truly horrified by that description, Sadayo immediately stopped eating, and just sat there staring fiercely at her young boyfriend. "And...and you have to fight something like that!?" The worried teacher asked, just the thought of the one she loved putting himself in such danger, was almost enough to make Sadayo cry, she had already lost Taiki-kun to that car accident, she could not bear even thinking about losing her sweet Akira-kun to one of those Reaper monsters.

Instantly realizing that he had made a pretty colossal mistake by telling his distraught girlfriend about how dangerous the Reapers were, Akira quickly put his spoon down then moved over beside Sadayo, wrapping his arm around her, holding her close.

"You do not have to worry so much Sadayo honey, Reapers are fortunately pretty rare, and whenever one does show up we always get a bit of a warning first by the sound of rattling chains" Akira explained gently rubbing Sadayo's back.

Sniffling loudly, Sadayo pressed her face even further into Akira's broad shoulder. "I...I have long since realized that it is impossible to talk you out of being Phantom Thief, Akira-kun. Your determination to help people are one of the reasons why I fell in-love with you, but just promise me that you wouldn't put yourself in any unnecessary danger, if you and the others ever encounters one of those Reaper things again, then just run away from it" the teacher said through a small sob.

Holding her even tighter. "I promise Sadayo, running away from them is what we usually do, none of us are overly keen on going up against a Reaper, they are WAY too strong" Akira softly told her, seriously wondering how much vigorous training he and the other Phantom Thieves would need to do against smaller less dangerous Shadows, to become strong enough to beat a Reaper.

He was still thinking about that when he heard Sadayo let out a deep relieved sigh. "I am so happy to hear you say that Akira-kun, I never want to lose you".

"You won't"

After that the teacher and the student were quiet for a long time, they just sat there holding each other, occasionally taking a small bite of their curry. It was only once their plates was empty, that Akira broke the silence again.

"Do you want to watch a bit of Nisekoi?".

"Ohh that sounds so nice, with all the work I have been forced to do the last few years, it has been such a long time since I could just sit down and watch one of my favorite animes" Sadayo said, letting out a small displeased moan when Akira pulled away from her. The only reason why the tired woman did not start complaining was because she knew that it was only temporary, that he would be back beside her soon.

It took Akira less than five minute to connect the new dvd player to the old TV, thankfully technology had always been something he had been extremely good at, that remind him that he still need to fix that old laptop he had bought not that long ago. Once the first disc of Nisekoi was starting up, Akira slowly moved back to the kotatsu sitting back down together with Sadayo, wrapping his left arm back around her, holding her close once more.

Yet as enjoyable as it was watching Raku Ichijō get in trouble, they had not even gotten half-way through the first episode, when Akira noticed Sadayo's head bobbing forward again and again, which was a sure sign way to tell, that she was struggling not to fall asleep.

"Maybe we should call it an evening, Sadayo. Considering how tired we both are, I think I should head on home, so each of us can get a good night sleep in our own be..." Akira did not get a chance to finish that sentence when it happened, everything start shaking not a lot, but still enough for Sadayo to let out a small scream, as she immediately swirled around and tightly wrapped her arms around him, clutching him so strongly, that Akira almost thought for a brief moment, that she was trying to squeeze the life out of him.

Fortunately the small earthquake lasted less than thirty seconds, but even after things had come down, Sadayo did not loosen her grip on him at all, she just kept on sitting there holding tightly on to him. While Akira would under normal circumstances enjoy being embraced by his teacher, the woman he loved so dearly, this was actually starting to hurt a bit.

"Umm Sadayo honey do you have...have seismophobia?".

Upon hearing those words, the shaking Sadayo wondered why her boyfriend was sounding like he was having trouble breathing. Turning her panicky gaze away from the window, Sadayo looked back at Akira. Only then, upon seeing the pained expression on his face, did the teacher realize how tightly she was clinging on to him.

"Oh I'm sorry Akira-kun" she cried out surprised, reluctantly loosing her grip on him.

Breathing deeply, Akira gently stroked her back and hair. "It's fine Sadayo, I think I'll survive. But you still have not answered my question, do you have seismophobia?".

"A little perhaps, it's more that I do not like being alone when things starts shaking, especially after that major earthquake in two thousand and eleven, I was alone at home that day, so it frightened me so much" Sadayo explained, not sure why she felt so embarrassed about revealing this small weakness to Akira, ever since he had found out about her reason for moonlighting as a maid, he had seen her during some of her weakest moments, and despite that he still loved her, so telling him that she had seismophobia when she was by herself, should not be that bad.

"Yeah I remember that one, it was terrible, I lost my grandfather during it" the young man said with a deep sadden look in his gray eyes, there was still days when Akira really missed his grandfather. While there had been times when he could have given the word stubborn a whole new meaning, he had mostly been a kind-hearted old man, that like his sister, would likely have believed him, when Akira said that he had not assaulted anybody.

It was only when he felt Sadayo press her soft red lips against his cheek, that Akira snapped out of his deep thoughts about his grandfather. Slowly turning his head, the Phantom Thief looked straight into his girlfriend's kind brown eyes.

"I...I am so sorry to hear about your grandfather, Akira-kun" Sadayo said to him almost in a whisper.

Sincerely grateful for her compassion, Akira smiled slightly at her. "It's fine Sadayo, he lived a long happy life. Now that I think about it, I am sure that if you and he had met, you would have had a lot to talk about, considering that he used to be a teacher himself, before retiring. He was pretty much an expert in Japanese history".

"Hmm that does sound interesting, I would have loved to met him. Especially because he was obviously very important to you, Akira-kun" the homeroom teacher said, resting forehead against her student's.

"That he was" Akira confirmed.

Afterwards, neither the student nor the teacher said anything for a very long time, they just sat there on the floor holding each other tightly, with Nisekoi still playing in the background.

It was during one of Chitoge and Raku's more heated arguments that Sadayo's mild voice, broke the silence between the two of them. "Um Akira-kun, since tomorrow is Sunday, do...do you mind spending the night here with me? I really don't want to be alone".

Moving one of his hands away from her back, Akira reached over and picked up the TV remote laying on the kotatsu, turning the noisy device off, before whispering into Sadayo's ear the answer she was hoping for.

"I don't mind staying here with you, just as long as you are alright with me sleeping in tomorrow, whenever I try to do that at home, my smart aleck cat will always start yelling at me at some point, telling me to hurry up and get my lazy bones out of bed" Akira said with a hint of irritation in his voice, there was just so many days when he had want to sleep just a bit longer, but was unable to, because a bored Morgana was nearby, insisting loudly on wanting to go outside and do something fun.

Chuckling softly. "I usually sleep in on my days off, so that is what you want to do tomorrow Akira-kun, that's fine with me. Now enough chit-chat, lets hurry up and get to bed already, I can barely keep my eyes open".

Standing up from the floor, Akira was unable to stop himself from yawning loudly, as he picked up the two empty plates, then went into the kitchen to put them in the sink. Once that minor task was out of the way, he entered the bathroom to take care of what business he had in there.

Afterwards the worn out young man reentered the living room. Not all that surprising, Sadayo was already resting comfortably in her bed, looking up at him with a sleepy smile on her face, seeing her raise the cover and hearing her mumble the words get in, Akira joined her in the bed with no hesitation at all.

At first neither one of them said anything, they just laid there looking into each other's eyes, finally Sadayo let out a small breath. "Thank you for a nice evening Akira-kun, love you".

"I love you too" he immediately answered.

Nothing more needed to be said that evening, as the two lovers slowly drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

The End.

With everything that goes on it the world right now, I wish all of you the best of luck, be careful out there.


End file.
